


sonic SI crack fanfiction

by Lokibewarewehavewaffles



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Developing Friendships, Don't Read This, Friendship, Gen, Out of Character, Self-Insert, Sonic the Hedgehog Has ADHD, This Is STUPID, This is Bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokibewarewehavewaffles/pseuds/Lokibewarewehavewaffles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a young girl named Loki who lived an ordinary life in an ordinary house with an ordinary family, but she wanted more.

One day, she was outside when she got struck by lightning and blacked out.

When she woke up, Loki found herself in Green Hill Zone.

"OH MY GOD I'M A HEDGEHOG!" She yelled.

Loki was a hedgehog, a black hedgehog in fact. She was covered in black fur, had long black and green quills and was wearing a tight black minidress that showed off her boobs and black and green thigh high boots.

"Great, I'm a goddamn hedgehog in Green Hill Zone," Loki muttered to herself before facepalming.

"Great, I sound like Shadow, that fucking edge lord," Loki continued to talk to herself as a Blue Hedgehog and a Fox with Two Tails showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

"OMG U R SONIC AND TAILS!!!!!!" Loki yelled.

Sonic and Tails stared at Loki like she had six heads.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Loki. Loki the hedgehog!" Loki put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest.

"Sonic!!!!"

A pink blur suddenly jumped on sonic, knocking him to the ground.

"God damnit, Amy, not again!"

Loki tilts her head before starting to laugh.

"Who this?" Amy glanced at Loki.

"I'm Loki. Loki the hedgehog!" Loki put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest.

"Uh huh," amy looked unimpressed.


End file.
